igroundbreakingfandomcom-20200216-history
BPM Rates
BPM Rates This is a list of the BPMs for each Groundbreaking song. Many are unofficial, but we are confident in their accuracy. If two rates are listed, then we could not decide between the two, but either are correct. If you have corrections or rates not yet listed to submit, message any staff member and we will get them verified and posted ASAP. BPM rates can also be found in a song's Infobox on it's page. Relics I - We Are Monsters #Act I - 172 #We Are Monsters - 172 #Adrenaline - 140 #Fantasy - 105 #No, I Don't - 100 #Mirage - 110 #Act II - 133 #Continuum - 133 #My Machine - 100 #House Divine - 128 #Party Riot - 120 #Broken - 135 II - Anarchy #Dream Destroyer - 134 #Media Star - 172 #UAJP - 135 #New City - 98/196 #Code: Red - 162 #Anarchy - 140 #Eye Candy - 110 #Betrayal - 128 #Fireworks - 71 #Nightmares - 100 #Shell - 130 #As We Fall - 112 III - Hurt # Alive - 83 # Hurt - 128 # Outcast - 140 # Standoff - 120 *official, confirmed for remix contest* # Real Boy - 120 # No More Me - 172 # Destined - 140 # Save Me - 140 # Dead - 100 # Break Me - 110 # Get Low - 86 # Mechanical - 100 # No Control - 110 # The Lie - 84 # Down - 120 # Purgatory - 88 # Echoes - 65 * Ouch - 81 IV - Anarchy II # Justice - 120 # The Comeback - 119 # We're Watching - 120 # VIP - 79 # Beautiful People - 86 # Rebels - 96 # Ever - 108 # Ghost - 90 # Industrial Robot Revolution - 120 # Important People - 98 # Big Ugly Missiles - 172 # War - 100 # Victory - 100 * soul - 100 V - Insert Genre Here # Obsessive - 88 # Anger - 146 # Stress - 108 # Anxiety - 94 # Insomnia - 116 # Depression - 77 # Insert Genre Here - 120 # Chstr - 65 EPs Devastator EP # Faker - 80 # Synthetic - 120 # Breathe - 90 # Crank - 105 # Devastator - 90 Censored # Ultra Viral Clickbait Power - 100 # Bendy the Rules - 120 # The YouTube Song - 84 0 # Sorry - 110 # Over - 130 # Blink - 162 # 0 - 126 # Voices - 106 # Rebel - 100 # Noir - 77 Singles * *we're still working on this* * Gaps - 90 * Noise * Noise 2 Themed Content Nightmares * *we're still working on this* Determination * *we're still working on this* Pre-Devastator Albums First Call # It's Me - 140 # Go - 138 # Fight - 120 # This Sentence is False - 127 # The Tragedy - 155 # Forget - 120 # Happens - 120 # Judge Me - 145 # Manipulate - 120 # All or Nothing - 127 Fall Forward # Darker Days - 100 # Imperfect World - 196 *official, confirmed in a playback video* # Figure - 175 # Breakdown - 107 # They The Last - 120 # Conflicted - 110 # Yourself - 110 # Intimate - 160 # Sick - 130 # Remember - 115 # Forward - 125 Corruption # Corruption - 90 # Fall - 103 # This Time - 92 # Curse - 92 # Never Be - 145~ # In It - 120 # Answers - 120 A Long Way *because these songs are live acoustic recordings, their BPMs may vary # Intro - 96~ # Yourself - 110~ # It's Not The Same - 140~ # Imperfect World - 99~ # Alone - 100~ # Last One - 130~ # Go - 80~ # All or Nothing - 140~ # Free-For-All - 100~ # Fall - 100 ~ # A Long Way - 103~ Willpower # Rebirth - 120 # Fire - 120 # Disappear - 120 # Feel - 85 # You Make Me - 115 * *we're still working on this* Shadow Buisness * *we're still working on this* Category:Lists